


Angels and ties

by Grasshoppersam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I am a bit paranoid, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshoppersam/pseuds/Grasshoppersam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble. Crowley and Castiel are getting ready to head out when Cas has issues with his tie and Crowley helps him. This is just fluff, nothing crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and ties

"We’re going to be late!" Crowley called from the bedroom as he buttoned his shirt up the rest of the way. When he heard no response he turned toward the bathroom door. "Cas?" He heard a grunt in reply which peeked his curiosity. Walking over to the open bathroom door he peeked around the frame to find Castiel glaring at himself in the mirror. "What’s up, Buttercup?" Cas turned on his heal and responded with the saddest pout ever. "I can’t tie it!" He huffed, gesturing to the blue tie around his neck. Chuckling, Crowley stepped into the bathroom and up to his Angel. "Now, now. Let me help you." With a few swift movements, Crowley had made a perfect knot in a matter of seconds. Castiel huffed again as Crowley tightened the tie and straightened the Angel’s shirt collar. "I don’t understand why I have to wear this all the time." Cas grumbled. Crowley clucked his tongue and leaned up, giving the grumpy Angel a light kiss on the lips. Lingering he mumbled "I like it." And placed another kiss to the Angel’s lips then pulled away. "Come on! If we don’t get going now, we’ll wind up back in bed and we both know how motivated we’ll be after that!" Castiel’s face filled with color as he watched the Demon saunter out of the bathroom but found he couldn't really argue with him.


End file.
